sushi_catfandomcom-20200214-history
Sushi Cat (Character)
This game is about the Blue Feline. For the first game, See Sushi Cat (Game) Sushi Cat is the main protagonist of the Sushi Cat franchise. He goes shopping and sees a pink cat plush, and instantly falls in love with it. Sushi Cat can eat unlimited sushi, so he can be a bit fat. He will do anything to protect his wife, such as busting through doors, blocking cars, and even clogging up volcanoes. He is a blue feline, with a round shape, and a pink tongue. He can be destructive sometimes, as he'll destroy things, take karate, and other things to get his girl. He doesn't always look the same, as you can change his outfit in many different ways, like giving him a mustache, putting him in a diver suit, and many other things, and he lives in Tokyo. Sushi Cat Story Sushi cat starts off with him going shopping, as said in the previous section, only to fall in love with a pink cat plush. He sees it in the window, and tries to get through the door that blocks his way to the plush. He tries again, and then sees a sumo get in easily. Sushi Cat realizes that he needs to get bigger and taller to get through the door, and, of course, decides to eat sushi. After going through 5 levels, Sushi cat returns to the store only to find his beloved gone. A bus goes by, and he sees that the pink plush is on the bus. To pay for the bus is 3 coins, but he only has 2. He sees that at a sumo wrestling competition he can win 1 coin which he needs to pay for the bus. He decides to eat more sushi to scare away all the other sumo competitors. After another 5 levels, Sushi cat gets the money, the bus driver points to a sign saying "No Cats". Sushi Cat trudges away, past the park, and into the carnival. He sees that he could win a pink plush as a prize for the hammer meter, and jumps on it with all his might. Even so, he cannot fill up the meter. He decides to eat more sushi to get heavy enough to fill the meter. After the last 5 levels, Sushi cat jumps on the meter an fills it. Pink cat plushies rain down, and he is filled with joy. This concludes the Sushi Cat Story. Sushi Cat: Story-block Creator In this April Fools game, Clicking on sushi feeds it to Sushi Cat. That's it. The icon for the game shows Sushi Cat with a block and a tree, So it is possible the game wasen't originaly an April Fools. However, It is possibly just an magnet to people to play it. Sushi Cat-a-Pult In this game, Sushi Cat goes to Tokyo to win a Rocket Race to earn Life Supply Sushi. At the end of the game, He races the Rocket and wins. He's then next to the Moon, Accidently swallowing it. It is possible that he spit the Moon and ate all his Life Supply Sushi in some seconds. Outside of Sushi Cat universe Sushi cat is also a full playable character in The Big Journey, As a friend of Whiskers. Trivia * Sushi Cat is one of Armor Games's Most Beloved and Known games, As well as the Character itself. * There's a Sushi Cat Plush. In the games, It makes cameos at Toy Stores and People in-game own some. Category:Characters